List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features
This list of theatrical animated feature films consists of animated films released by Universal Pictures, the film division of Comcast through the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group division of its wholly owned subsidiary NBCUniversal. Universal releases films from Universal-owned and non-Universal owned animation studios. Most films listed below are from Gingo Animation, which became a unit of Universal in 2008 and as of 2017 has produced a total of eleven feature films for Universal starting with Woo La La in 2009, and Illumination Entertainment, which produced a total of eight feature films for Universal starting with Despicable Me in 2010. Beginning with How to Train Your Dragon 3 in 2019, Universal will release animated films by DreamWorks Animation, which was acquired by Universal in 2016. Other studio units have also released films theatrically, namely Universal acquires film rights from outside animation studios to release films under the Universal Pictures or Focus Features labels. For example, Laika's stop-motion animated features were released by Universal through its Focus Features label. Other studios globally have released films through Universal Pictures which maintains distribution rights in certain territories. Gingo Animation Universal now owns Gingo Animation since early 2008. Gingo has released or will release the following films for Universal, beginning with Woo La La in 2009. Pre-2009 Gingo library are not included in this list, as they were distributed by 20th Century Fox, which were later transferred to Universal in 2010. Universal Animation Studios This is the complete list of animated films produced by Universal Animation Studios, formerly known as Universal Cartoon Studios, which have had a theatrical release. However, Universal Animation Studios has only made two theatrical films from the following: As of 2017, Universal Animation Studios has not produced a third theatrical film to date. Illumination Entertainment In addition to Gingo, Universal also owns Illumination Entertainment. Illumination has released or will release the following films: DreamWorks Animation On April 28, 2016, Universal's parent company NBCUniversal announced a $3.8 billion deal to buy DreamWorks Animation. On August 22, 2016, the deal was completed. Universal will take over the distribution deal with DreamWorks Animation starting in 2019 with the release of How to Train Your Dragon 3, after DreamWorks Animation's distribution deal with 20th Century Fox ends. The following films will be produced by DreamWorks Animation since its acquisition by Universal. All animated films are also currently owned by Universal and it will assume distribution rights to all of the DWA films released by DreamWorks Pictures (1997–2005) from the latter's current distribution partner 20th Century Fox. Other animated films distributed by Universal Unlike the films above that were made by Universal via its animation studios, the films below were only distributed by Universal. Animated films released under the Focus Features label This following list shows animated films released through Universal's Focus Features label. Most of them are stop-motion films produced by Laika. Complete list of Universal animated films Released Upcoming or in production Highest-grossing Universal animated films To date, Minions, which grossed $1.167 billion worldwide, is currently the highest-grossing animated film released by Universal. References Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures